


Dancing

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Dancing with the stars - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dancing with the Stars" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 20 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Dancing
> 
> [Hanase](http://hanase.tumblr.com/) ([Radfel](http://radfel.deviantart.com/)) was so kind to [draw a commission for me](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/92295377126/heres-the-second-commission-i-got-from-hanase)!

The producers of "Dancing With The Stars" had long resorted to adding gimmicks and drama into their line ups, which was _entirely_ how Joey, last season's second runner-up, was paired up with billionaire gaming-mogul Seto Kaiba.

Nevermind that this would be the show's first male-male 'couple', Joey had heard of all sorts of horror stories about the young CEO's ruthless personality in the boardroom. But at the same time, he'd heard of glaringly opposite ones about Mr. Kaiba's philanthropy, especially for orphaned children. These conflicting accounts left Joey wary of what was to come in the next few months. That is, if they lasted.

Being second runner-up last time, Joey felt like he had something to prove. If the producers were going to throw in this wrench to up their ratings, he would take it on!

Bright and early that morning, Joey waited for Mr. Kaiba in his assigned dance studio. He half expected to see a stern, serious man in a suit to walk in, but was pleasantly surprised.

The door opened, and Mr. Kaiba walked in, looking determined and eager. He was wearing sneakers, a 'Domino Dragons' jersey, and a pair of baggy gym shorts.

What Joey had failed to observe in his background research of the man was how devastatingly handsome he was. He had to stop himself from staring. He shook himself and walked over to greet Mr. Kaiba.

"Hi, I'm Joey. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kaiba."

"Seto. Please."

They shook hands and Joey relaxed as the warm, firm hand gripped his.

"So who are you playing for, Seto?"

"Children International."

"Nice!"

Seto smirked. 

"And I intend to win," he said resolutely. 

Joey grinned back at him.

"Me too."

"I've read up on you," Seto continued. "There won't have a repeat of last time. I'll make sure of it."

Excited by Seto determination, Joey clapped his hands.

"Okay! We're going to hit them right outta the gates. I'm going to teach you do the Foxtrot. You ready?"

"Ready!"


End file.
